Volibear's Journey
by R3GINALD
Summary: Volibear sets out to unite the people of Freljord with a group of companions to save the world they know and love from pure chaos, but his quest gets interrupted often because Voli is a ladies bear. Remember to Keep Calm and Use Volibear!
1. A new day

The Emerald Sword

Rated M (just in case I have to :D)

Also this is my first story so pointers are appreciated!

Volibear opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his tent somewhere in Freljord. He wondered why he was in a tent and remembered. "Ah yes, I am on my way to Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere to forge an alliance! But... where are my companions?" he said to himself. Volibear stretched and got up off of the bed roll he was on.

Walking out of his tent, Volibear saw a gruesome scene, one of his companions laying face down, with an arrow in his upper back, another sitting against one of the few rocks where they were, and the third and final companion fighting a human looking figure. Volibear charged towards them and roared, causing the enemy to flee. "Grenar, are you alright?" Volibear said.

"Yeah i'm alright, only scratched up, but I can't say the same for the others..." returned Grenar, Volibear's trusted friends and long-time battle partner. Volibear looked out to the blood-covered snow and lowered his head slightly with a sigh.

"We better get going, I don't want to look at this much longer" said Volibear.

"ok i'll start packing." said Grenar.

Around half an hour, when they were packed and paid their respects to their fallen brethren, the duo set off to find Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere.

After two hours passed, the two Ursign took a short break near a frozen lake.

"We can't wait very long Grenar, we must get to Queen Ashe!" said Volibear.

"What about King Tryndamere?" said Grenar.

"I don't trust him becau-" said Volibear

"Because you love Ashe! I knew you did but still, he's the king of Freljord." cut in Grenar.

"That's not why! Because he was a barbarian and always will be, he looks for war, and doesn't want to avoid it." returned Volibear.

"I didn't hear you disagree to loving her," said Grenar mockingly.

Volibear shoved Grenar off of the Rock he was sitting on, while blushing slightly. "Time to continue." said Volibear. getting off of the rock he was on and helping Grenar get up off of the snow.

Not long after, the group reached a small farmer town. "Where are we?" Grenar asked a local. "At Norbon, outside of The Walls of Freljord." said the oldest looking person there. "We are wasting time, Voli, let's run!" said Grenar.

Both of them got into the city easily because the gates were open and there were no guards. Looking out to the city they saw most of it was on fire. "Freljord is under attack, that must mean Ashe is in trouble!" said Volibear, already running to the castle.

On the way, Volibear and Grenar destroyed the forces of the goblins attacking Freljord and ran to the castle, as they saw no more enemies.

"Queen Ashe, are you ok?" called Volibear.

"I'm fine, but Tryn isn't, come up to my room, Voli," called Ashe.

"She didn't call for me so i'll just go help the citizens," said Grenar, already leaving.

Upon entering Ashes room, Volibear saw that Tryn was on their bed, bleeding to death.

"Volibear come here," said Tryndamere.

Volibear leaned closer to Tryndamere. "Volibear, I remember when you saved my life from those snow giants and I know I am going to die here, but I did not want to talk just to say that. I fear for Ashe, she is too good to be left alone, Voli, I want you to take care of her, to love her, and to give her everything she deserves. Please, please keep her happy," Said Tryndamere, slowly closing his eyes. Tryndamere's head rested to the side, he was dead.


	2. A new companion

The Emerald Sword

Volibear got up from beside the bed and walked over to the mourning Ashe. "Ashe, i'm sorry for your loss but, we must get going, I fear the city is in trouble," said Volibear. Ashe got up and followed Volibear out the door.

Volibear found Grenar near the southern gates of Freljord. "We must leave Grenar, we have a guest now." said Volibear.

"You're telling me, the city is under siege and there are hardly any guards left," said Grenar.

"We must leave and protect Ashe," said Volibear, grabbing Ashe by the wrist and bringing her outside of Freljord, followed by Grenar.

"Let go of me! I must help my people!" said Ashe.

"Listen, Tryndamere told me to care for you, and I don't intend for you to throw away your life for a lost cause," said Volibear.

That made Ashe quiet, even though Voli wasn't facing her, he could feel her stone-cold glare. The group started walking south-eastwards towards Noxus until darkness consumed the land and the moon rose to the sky, then they set up camp.

Volibear and Ashe both sat on seperate logs around the fire while Grenar was hunting for food. Volibear looked at Ashe's perfect skin and beautiful hair. He kept looking until he could see her glance going towards the white bear and then turned quickly to look at the fire.

"Too hot for you?" Volibear asked Ashe who in return only shook her head.

"Anything on your mind? I'd like to know what troubles you," Volibear asked the too quiet Ashe, trying to end the akward silence.

"I'm just thinking about my people and what the future holds for us three, I don't like it here, it's the farthest i've been from home and Tryn isn't here to protect me," Ashe replied, lowering her head. "I never really loved him, only the protection I would get because nobody in their right mind would mess with a barbarian, let alone his wife,"

Voli got up from the log he was sitting on and went over to Ashe's and sat down. "Don't worry Ashe, I will protect you from danger," Voli said.

"Thanks Voli," Ashe said, hugging him. Voli smiled to himself.

"Am I interrupting something?" Grenar said jokeingly. Ashe immediatly stopped the hug and went back to her original position, sitting straight up, hands between knees, Voli found her sitting like that cute.

"No, uhm, Ashe tripped on a rock and landed on me," Voli was already cursing at himself for saying something so stupid. _She tripped on a rock? There isn't even a rock near here, so stupid._ Grenar looked around and Voli could tell he was looking for a rock but then he saw Grenar wink at Voli. "Ehem, so anyways, I found three rabbits on my hunt, Voli and I will still be hungry so i'm gonna go hunting again," said Grenar, putting down the rabbits and walking away, waving his hand over his head.

"So what you wanna do, you must be bored," asked Voli.

"Not really anything, I just wanna think," returned Ashe.

Volibear gave up and thought she was tired so he planned to go fetch his friend and they could just sleep on hungry stomachs. "I'm gonna go get Grenar, it's pretty late," said Volibear.

As Volibear was walking to the forest where Grenar left Ashe asked "Can I do anything to help?" "How about you cook the rabbits, we'll be hungry when we get back," Ashe nodded and smiled and got up and started preparing the rabbits.

In the forests Voli could hear a weird noise, it was the noise of a woman moaning. Voli went to the source of the noise and saw Katarina riding Grenar. "Umm, Grenar?" Voli said.

"Oh shit, um, what is it?" said Grenar like nothing was wrong.

"Come back to camp, it's late," said Voli, walking away not wanting anything to do with that.

Back at camp Voli, Grenar, Kat, and Ashe sat around the camp fire, Ashe and Voli on one log, Grenar and Kat on the other, waiting for the rabbit to finish cooking.

When Voli and Grenar were done with each of their rabbits, Kat and Ashe both finished half of their rabbit, leaving one half. A quarter of the rabbit went to Voli and Grenar then Kat left and Grenar got in his tent and fell asleep immediatly.

"Voli, could I sleep in your tent with you?" Ashe asked.

"Y-yeah sure," replied Voli.

Ashe climbed in and laid down on the bed roll, patting the area to her right, inviting Voli to lay there, and he did.

That night, Voli couldn't sleep and he could tell Ashe couldn't sleep either, then Ashe turned to her side, snuggleing against the bear's soft white fur. Voli smiled and turned to his side also, facing ashe and having his right arm wrapped around her. Ashe then proceeded to press her lips against his, kissing him softly. Voli couldn't help but blush and then he started kissing her back, with a bit more passion. Ashe returned the level of kissing Voli was and they were soon making out passionatly with tongue. Voli grabbed her right breast and started playing with it through her clothes. Ashe grabbed Voli's "Heimerdinger" through his woven tunic that he got from a body he found in Freljord. Voli got a massive boner from this and it extended out, easy to notice from any third-party viewer. Voli switched hands so his left hand was playing with her left boob, and his right hand moved to her ass and began gropeing it.

"Ashe, I-I can't do this, not yet," said Voli.

"I wasn't sure either, why not we just cuddle tonight," returned Ashe, legging go and laying on her back.

Voli layed on his back also, wrapping his left arm around her, and fell asleep.

The next morning, after they finished unpacking, Grenar called for Katarina to come over to the camp.

"Hey listen, Grenar, I have to go so, i'll see you later" said Katarina. "Ok see you later!" returned Grenar.

Katarina dissapeared into the forest quickly leaving the group in the forest. "Umm, Grenar, isn't Katarina from Noxus?" asked Ashe. "Yeah, so?" returned Grenar.

Volibear hit Grenar behind the head "Idiot! We were going to Noxus," said Volibear.

"Well, I guess we can just guess and go where we think it is," said Grenar.

The trio walked until they were in the middle of the fields when they saw a human girl chasing butterflies. "Let's go ask that girl for directions," said Ashe.

Ashe and Voli walked over to the girl and Voli saw she had cat ears and tails, to be honest he thought she was very cute. "Hey, um, girl, we want to know how to get to Noxus from here," said Ashe.

"I'm Ahri, and you can get to Noxus by going over there," said Ahri, pointing to the rock near a large tree. "Oh who are you?" Ahri said to Volibear.

"I'm Volibear," said Volibear.

"Well, we have to get going to Noxus," said Ashe.

"Can I come along?" asked Ahri.

After a brief pause, Volibear said "Sure, why not?" Ashe looked at Voli, he could see the rage in her eyes and could tell he would regret allowing her to join them.


	3. The perverted troll

"Ashe, what was I supposed to do? Say no to her?" Said the big ball of white fuzz.  
"Say no."  
"But she looked so... Hopeful." Volibear caught himself before he said "hot."  
"Sure you would say yes to someone because they look hopeful."  
"Guy, guys," cut in Grenar, "stop arguing all the time, we still have a long way to go before we save the world!"  
"Grenar, sweetie, we aren't going to save the world," said Ashe, patting Grenar on the head.  
Grenar turned to face Volibear "You lied to me!" Grenar said, slapping Volibear.  
"You thought I was serious? I meant like the forces of the world tearing each other apart, while tearing apart the world, ending life for most or all," returned Volibear.  
Grenar Grunted and said "Tell your girlfriend Ahri it's time to go."  
"Ahri! Come over here!" Called Volibear, not noticing Ashe whacking Grenar for saying Ahri was Volibear's girlfriend.  
"Hiya, cutie," whispered Ahri, being careful as to not let Ashe hear.  
"Ready to go, humanoids?" Said Volibear.  
The group walked in a single column except for Ahri who tried to stay next to Volibear, causing Ashe to be infuriated most of the time.  
The group stopped outside a cave when they heard a pack of wolves going down the same path they were. Ashe and Grenar jumped into the cave first, leaving Ahri just standing, listening to the wolves.  
"Ahri, come on!" Said Volibear. Ahri didn't even acknowledge she heard him and just stood there. Volibear picked up Ahri by her upper thigh and lower back and leaping in.  
"What the hell Volibear, you could have died," said Ashe.  
"Ahri was there too," said Volibear, motioning to Ahri.  
"I don't give a fu-" started Ashe before she was interrupted by a laughter and the cave entrance closing shut.  
"What the hell is this?" Yelled Grenar.  
"My home,silly bear," returned a voice that made Ashe and Ahri shiver, it was raspy like that of a long time smoker, and it had different pitches throughout each sentence he would say, sometimes being low then getting high then being really deep.  
"What do you want?" Asked Volibear.  
There was a brief silence, then there was a "Both of the girls, unarmed and preferably tied up."  
"What the Fuck!" Said Ashe, taking her bow and grabbed an arrow.  
"I have friends, so I guess I'll just take the girls," said the strange voice.  
After what seemed like forever, the group could hear little footsteps, increasing in volume quickly. The footsteps sounded like something leathery slapping a moist, hard surface.  
Ashe drew her arrow, Ahri got into a battle stance, Volibear and Grenor got down on all fours, and they waited until they saw big eyed, large footed, small bodied trolls.  
Ashe fired at the first pair of eyes she saw and started unleashing arrows on the numerous eyes appearing. Ahri came closer than Ashe and started attacking the eyes also.  
In the blink of an eye, all of the trolls charged the group. Volibear and Grenor counter charged the trolls, killing at least five on their initiation. Ashe and Ahri changed targets to support the bears and continued firing until a larger troll appeared. "Trundle, I should have known it was you!" Said Ashe, firing at the large troll. Trundle only grunted and charged at the bears, catching Grenar being distracted, hitting his head with a large bat. Ahri and Ashe could only keep hitting the troll and hope he dies. Volibear roared and scared off all the little trolls, leaving him to duel the hideous troll. Volibear initiated, getting down on all fours, and flipping Trundle over his back, hitting him once before Trundle got up. Volibear could easily dodge the slow and weighted swings of Trundle, attacking when he saw an opening until he could bite. Volibear bit Trundle, putting more force than a train moving at full speed at a wall, smashing into it, becoming obliterated, completely destroying Trundle's weak body, crippling him. "Tastes like shit!" Said Volibear, spitting on Trundle's lifeless body.

Volibear picked up Grenar and started walking to where they came in, even though it was still blocked. Volibear punched the wall, putting little effort into it, breaking it open.  
Outside was very similar to the cave in lighting right now, dark.  
"I'll go hunt for food," said Ahri, disappearing into the forest.  
"Well I guess you and I get to set up camp," said Ashe.

When they were done and had a roaring fire, Volibear and Ashe shared a log, looking at the fire, and waited. And waited. And waited.  
"How long is she gonna take? Wasn't she a fox?" Asked Ashe out loud.  
"Yeah your right , I'm gonna go look for her," and Volibear's figure slowly disappeared into the pure blackness of the forest.


	4. The darkness spreads

In the forest, there was pure silence, except for Volibear's feet crunching the ground underneath him,  
"Hiya!" Said Ahri, hanging from a tree upside down by her tails right in front of Volibear.  
"Ahri, time to come back, you have been taking forever,"  
"I know, I was waiting for you to come here all alone with me." Volibear blushed a bit, but it was unseeable through his white fur.  
"C'mon Ahri, it's time to go."  
"Gotta catch me first!" Said Ahri, jumping to the ground and running away from Volibear.  
Volibear wasted no time catching up to the running fox girl and jumped on her, pinning her down on the ground.  
"I get your being playful and cute but now is not the time!" Said Volibear.  
"Well, you got me, now what are you gonna do to me?"  
"This," Volibear picked up Ahri and held her over his shoulder, holding her upper thigh for support.  
"Put me down!" Said a frustrated Ahri.  
Volibear walked to the edge of camp and put Ahri down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to one of the logs.  
"I found our foxy friend,"said Volibear realizing what he said.  
"I mean, our, um, fox friend."  
Ashe glared at Volibear."it's getting late, so we should go to bed," Ashe said, beginning to walk to the tent.  
"What about me?" Ahri asked.  
"I don't know, just sleep in the trees or something," Ashe said, already inside the tent.  
"I'll see you tonight, cutie," Ahri whispered into Volibear's ear.

That night, the most sexual thing that happened between Ashe and Volibear all night was he accidentally touched her ass. Voli had to take a piss so he went outside the tent and walked over towards a tree on the edge of their camp and started to piss. Ahri jumped down from a nearby tree and walked towards Volibear, causing him to look over to her.  
Her body was perfect, her hips moved side to side every time she took a step. Her boobs were perky as ever. Her eyes were locked onto his, watching where he would look. He kept his eyes on hers for as long as he could, she could tell he would observe her body more. His eyes moved down a bit to her cleavage. Ahri smiled and moved closer to Volibear. He ran his hands along her side, feeling her shape.  
"Go. Away," Said Ashe jumping down from her position in a tree.  
"What do you mean? I'm just talking to Volibear." Ahri said.  
"Ashe, it's not her fault, it's mine," Volibear said.  
"Your weak, she knows what she's doing to the weak mind of guys."  
"Ashe listen, I'm not sure how many champions there are that will join our cause, we can't go throwing them out of our group like that," Volibear said.  
"Fine but she's your responsibility, I'm not dealing with her any more." Ashe went back into the tent, followed by Volibear and Ahri. Volibear laid down, hiding Ahri from Ashe and prayed she wouldn't know Ahri was in there.

In the early morning, Volibear looked around and saw Ashe sleeping but Ahri was gone. Volibear walked out of his tent. Volibear could see Ahri laying down near the fire ashes and laid down next to her and looked at the fading stars.  
"Noxus has fallen," Ahri said to nobody in particular.  
"Hmm? How do you know?"  
"Katarina stopped by awhile ago," she said Damacia attacked and some sort of monsters charged the Damacians from behind and killed all the troops attacking and defending."  
"So Noxus has finally fallen, eh?"  
"Yup."  
There was a brief pause before Volibear talked again, "Kat said there were monsters?"  
"She didn't really explain that much about it, just ask her when she wakes up, or just go into Grenar's tent and wake her."  
Volibear got up and patted Ahri on the head and walked over tithe entrance of Grenar's tent when Katarina sprung onto Volibear, laying him out on the ground and held a knife to his throat.  
"Oh, sorry Volibear, I thought you were a bandit or something."  
"It's fine, but can you tell be about the monsters who attacked the Damacians?"  
"Sure, just let me put some clothes on first."  
Volibear looked down to see Katarina's sexy body. Shit, her boobs were fantastic, and that ass...

The group sat in a circle and listened to Katarina's description of the monsters who attacked. "They had red eyes and were humanoid, each carried multiple blades and some had rods of... Lightning or something." Kat explained, "There was a really big one, build very strong and big, maybe two heads taller than Volibear, he wielded two blades that were, black but... Hmm," Kat thought for a little bit before continuing, " It's blade was kind of like... Kassadin's."  
"I know Kassadin, he wouldn't do this," Grenar stated.  
"All I know is that darkness is befalling our world," said an unfamiliar voice.  
"I know that voice, hey Jax!" Ahri said, jumping into a nearby tree, hugging Jax and knocking him to the ground.  
"Hey Ahri. So like I was saying, darkness is spreading, but I don't know from where," Jax said.  
"Well, if you are intent on insuring it's Kassadin then, I can lead you guys to where he lives," Grenar said.  
"None of you is leaving this camp!" Said a deep, evil voice.  
Volibear jumped up and spun around only to see a bear far larger than himself right behind him. It's fur was pitch black, he unsheathed two purple like blades, they looked just like Kassadin's. Volibear swung at the bear's stomach, scratching it but only drawing a little blood, it didn't even wince a little bit. It picked up Volibear and threw him into a tree trunk, knocking him out instantly.

When Volibear awoke he was laying next to Ahri and Ashe, both were fast asleep. Volibear looked up to the sky, no stars could be seen, only the sky was far darker than he ever remembered, he could see a dim circle and he guessed it was the moon. The darkness was spreading.


	5. The Void Tower

"Damn Kassadin," Volibear whispered to himself, getting up quietly and walking into the forest.  
The forest was darker than the clearing as it was early morning but the sun was just coming up and Volibear had trouble seeing but kept pressing foward. Volibear could see that at the end of the forest there was a large, stone structure but Volibear couldn't quite make it out so he started to walk faster.  
At the end Volibear looked up and saw a large tower with darkness emmiting from it and swirling around it. Volibear started circling around the tower until he could see the steel double doors to the tower and walked in.  
Volibear could see fragments of dark matter beings on the floor along with the black blood that they seem to spill along with a trail of bloody footprints. "Someone is here for the same reason as me," Volibear whispered half to himself, half to his party members that he thought was right there behind them and ran up the steps.  
Floor after floor, the same thing happened although the higher he went the more dark matter being fragments there were until he reached the top of the tower where two huge double doors stood between him and his target.  
Not minding the fancy design of the doors, Volibear slammed the doors open and saw Kassadin fighting a man clad in black armor with red, glowing blades. The man was clearly winning, he was moving so quickly and slashing quick and true at Kassadin, who simply couldn't keep up with the quick swings of the man. Volibear charged into the fight and swung the man over his back onto the floor and stood with a claw threatening each man.  
"What the hell is going on?" Volibear asked Kassadin.  
"This guy came in and started attacking me saying something about 'ending the world' or something"  
"And you?" Volibear asked the man.  
"I'm a bounty hunter here to collect the bounty on Kassadin."  
"Who placed this bounty on me?"  
"Some bear thing with black fur, he looks a lot like the famous Volibear, seducer of queens, who is blessing us with his presence right now."  
"Shut up, it was only once."  
"I'm sure it was only once but anyways, why did you attack me?" Kassadin asked.  
"The bear said that you are going to end the world, so I came here right after we came to an agreement."  
"I don't have anything to do with all this crap that's happening, the darkness around this tower was a prank Malzahar played on me and I don't know what happened to the sky."  
"Well, I guess that seems legit." Volibear said. "But now I have to find that bear, hey dude" Volibear said to the man.  
"You want to hunt down that bear now huh?"  
Volibear nodded and after a short rest the two started going back to camp.  
"So what's your name?" Volibear asked trying to end the awkward silence.  
"I don't tell anyone my name in the interest of being untrackable."  
"Fine, fine." And they continued along through the forest.


	6. Kerborus

"Well look at that, first Jax joins their group and now, my hunter has joined them," Kerborus said to himself, silently moving from tree to tree, following his prey looking for a good chance to strike. He looked down at his glorious coat, black as night. "Eh? They are fighting for some reason, ah, now they are separated."  
Kerborus drew his void blades and got on the tree branch just above the white bear and jumped down.


End file.
